


Just a Kiss

by Bad_Guy_Simp



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Eventual marriage to eventual divorce, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, they're horrible and deserve eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Guy_Simp/pseuds/Bad_Guy_Simp
Summary: Peter Lukas was not one for relationships. He wasn't one for love or soul mates  or people in general. He only came back to Elias because he had to for work. That was all.Or two horrible old gay bastards in love but they're bad at it.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I couldn't sleep and like any reasonable person who can't sleep I chose to write a fanfic! I honestly love lonelyeyes way more than I should and I hope you guys like this!

The first kiss had been out of anger, frustration at the ever growing demands from one Elias Bouchard. The second… less out of anger, more out of desire. Peter Lukas was no stranger to the occasional one night stand, there was nothing lonelier than a cheating spouse or a drunken night of lust and regret ending in an empty bed. No, he was no stranger to sleeping with strangers, not anyone he knew, and certainly not a business partner like Elias fucking Bouchard. 

It shouldn't have happened. Not the kiss to shut him up. Not the shocked expression Peter received only to have Elias melt into the kiss. The beholding man deepening the kiss for more. Turning it from aggravation to a need that sent files to the floor and a blush to the face of anyone who happened to pass the office. Whatever Elias had wanted the man had not received, but by the time a thick fog came to reclaim Peter and leave him alone and disheveled… well the CEO was certainly satisfied. 

This song and dance would continue for nearly three years. At the end of every quarter Peter would come. They'd discuss funding and from there somehow escalate into Elias pinned to his desk, his couch, hell the damn door so long as Peter shut him up. It had been strange fucking, for lack of a better word, a man he had to keep consistent in his life… but after a year of nothing developing past sex he relaxed, began to expect it.

On his eleventh visit, nearly three perfect years with nothing changing, Elias decided to surprise him. Peter didn't like surprises, not really, certainly none like what Elias was offering. It was just three simple words. "Let's have dinner." The smaller man had caught his wrist and said this when they had finished and Peter had moved to collect his clothes.

The shock and fear hed felt at these words nearly had him toss the Institute's head directly into the lonely. Anything not to have to process let alone answer the horrible question. And yet… "Where?" He felt sick as soon as the words left his mouth. The grin that widened on Elias face did little to help ease his nerves.

And that is how Peter Lukas found himself outside the flat of one Elias Bouchard, ten minutes late to the agreed upon time and anxiously debating on whether to knock on the door or not. He felt sick, horribly nervous at the thought of what this could be. It was just sex. Sex was nice, why would Elias want to ruin it with dinner? Why would he even want dinner? Peter had agreed to his demands at the meeting then… well he knew the other avatar had been very pleased with the second half of their meeting. So why want more?

The door finally opened to a rather annoyed Elias staring unimpressed up at Peter's still hovering hand. "You're late." There was an unimpressed note to his voice, though not annoyed. Odd.

"But I am here." He pointed out simply which honestly was a surprise right? Not like he'd lose anything by just not showing up… well he would lose the stunning sight in front of him. He had expected a suit. Elias always wore a suit. Not this time.

No, the beholder before him was in a very tight black turtleneck with a lovely, and from the look of it expensive, green scarf with golden accents that was loosely draped around his shoulders. His usual golden studded earrings traded for a pair of flashy golden eyes that hung low from golden chains, matching a golden necklace with… of course, an eye. Did every piece of jewelry this man owned have to have a damn eye on it?

The last detail he noticed was the trousers Elias had chosen were black. The little details Peter had missed would show just how much effort Elias put into his look. Eyeliner and the subtlest hints of makeup to draw attention to his eyes. The more casual styling of his hair that seemed to have been style fresh out of a shower, but had taken what felt like hours to make it sit just right. This and more had been done to catch the sailors attention… and none of it had been noticed.

"We have dinner reservations." With a roll of his eyes Elias went to lock up his flat, brushing against Peter's side as he moved to lead the way. His heels clicked as he walked not waiting to see if Peter would follow. "Reservations that we can only be fifteen minutes late for. I will not be happy if we lose our table Peter."

With a heavy sigh Peter moved to follow, it was that or head back to the tundra and considering he planed on being docked fo a week longer. He'd rather not have the wrath of a beholding twink pointed at him for the rest of his time in London. So he followed noticing finally that the black pants Elias wore were leather and hugged his ass oh so perfectly… yes tonight may not be all bad. After all, one dinner wouldn't kill him.

They arrived with time to spare, the restaurant had been a short walk from the flat and Elias had apparently planned his dinner with time to spare in case Peter had been much later. That realization hit a bit too hard, that sick feeling creeping back as he realized Elias had planned this for quite some time in advance. Why? Why go to the trouble? What if he had said no? Would he have come alone to not waste the reservation?... ok that was a nice thought.

Elias alone drinking an expensive bottle of wine while sulking over a meal. The dreadfully lonely feeling of having been stood up by your date and- and… this was a date. 

"Peter?" Elias looked annoyed. Annoyed and concerned? No he had to be imagining the concern. "You're getting misty."

The sailor then realized hed been on the verge of vanishing. It wasn't uncommon, if he was overwhelmed or at all uncomfortable he would just step out. Best way out of a situation was to just leave it. Walk into the lonely and let it go away while he was gone. Sadly Elias was not a situation he could avoid, not without having to deal with Nathaniel later. The idea of dealing with his family was worse than this… this date.

"Were you even listening to what I was saying?" Elias was unimpressed but the worry was gone. Worry he still doubted was ever there.

"Something about the… web?" A guess and from the look he received a horribly wrong one.

"I was saying that this place serves wonderful sushi." Sushi? He hadnt even noticed what type of restaurant they were at. Seeing the crowd for what it was finally trying to get in made him scowl. Too many people.. maybe dinner would kill him. "Not a fan of sushi?"

"Not a fan of crowds." He corrected. "But surely you know that."

There is a soft hum followed by a simple. "I do." Elias seems to be studying the crowd. Watching them all. "Its a fine opportunity for an appetizer before our meal."

"Sure for you."

"For you too. Surely you know how alone one can feel in a crowd." At the look Peter gives Elias the smaller man looks surprised. "Him. The man in the too large suit swallowing his tiny frame. His work friends invited him out. He doesn't have the money to spare for dinner but he oh so wants to be part of the group. He's spending money he doesn't have just to fit in."

"And?"

"And, my dear, he feels outcast. His wife is home alone and pregnant, the money he should be saving for diapers, formula, and all else a baby could need he wastes on a far too expensive meal with far too expensive alcohol. He tells her hes working late and that my dear brings guilt. Guilt from lies, shame from caving to peer pressure, stress from how absolutely hopelessly poor he is. All of this will build to the perfect self pitying buffet that your patron would simply love to devour."

Elias's grey eyes seem to glow a bright green as he watches the man and spills the details of his life. Looking to the crowd it's easy to spot the man he mentioned. The man in the too large suit, a fake smile as he waits in the crowd with his "friends" only to have that smile fade the instant he thinks no one is looking… Elias is right, the mans misery is absolutely delicious. No doubt Elias is enjoying the fear of being caught in a lie.

"I see." He watched the crowd now, spotting a girl waiting alone for her date who stood her up. A very unhappy married couple on a date. Oh there were so many! Why had he never looked at crowds for meals before?

"Isolation doesn't only happen alone Peter. You can be in the crowd and still feel hopelessly out of place." Those grey eyes were on the large sailor now. He couldn't help but admire them, the sky just before a storm came to mind. A storm… yes that was fitting for Elias. Dangerous despite how little damage most people thought they could do. 

Eye contact was rare for Peter, he would avert his eyes the instant it was made normally. The fact he was having trouble looking away now… well that should scare him right? Add to the sick feeling in his gut. Yet all it made him want now was to lean in and kiss the smaller man. Before he could act on that thought Elias's eyes snapped back to the crowd again.

"Bouchard!" The hostess called out and the moment was gone. 

"Well… shall we?" Elias didn't waste time waiting for and answer. He just led the way leaving Peter to once again follow after him.


	2. Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanna say before people get excited, I write when I can't sleep. So don't always expect quick updates like this XD
> 
> Also! Thanks for the kudos guys! I'm happy you're all liking it so far qwq they make me very happy! 
> 
> As always not beta read, but please enjoy!

Dinner was uneventful. Elias did all the talking while Peter only half listened. The sailor was uncomfortable, too many people too close to him. The waiter at one point even asked him if he was okay! Had Elias not taken the lead in assuring the young man Peter was fine the poor kid would have found himself on the quiet shores of the lonely. Those shores sounded so nice right now. Blissful isolation. 

He nearly just vanished, ready to leave the date and the restaurant and just all of it. Sex was not worth all this… then he noticed Elias. The little bastard of a man that he was, smiling at him. Well when was he not smiling? But this smile was different. He'd been rambling off about the Institute, venting about his Archivist as far as he could tell, and now… now his full attention was on Peter. It made his skin crawl.

Sex was not worth this, he was ready to just thank Elias and leave. The thanks only as an attempt to soften the blow of anger Elias was sure to have when Peter ditched him.. or perhaps it would serve to make him angrier? Who knew, either way he was ready to go when… when all eyes in the room his own included were brought to a lovely couple.

Ugh, the man was proposing. Peter made a move to stand to leave when Elias for the second time that day caught his wrist. "Wait." It was a simple order and one Peter begrudgingly followed… though when he saw the girls face it made sense. She rejected him. The man was heart broken and Peter was… amused.

Looking to Elias he noticed the slight chuckle at the mans misfortune. "She knows he has a side relationship. Another woman just outside london." He said very amused. This look of sheer enjoyment from this couple's misery was honestly endearing on the smaller man. "She was planning on breaking things off tonight's, They're both very fine targets for your patron, dear."

"Did you know this would happen?" He asked, looking slightly shocked by that idea. There was no way right?

"Of course not. But a nice place like this one, it is bound to happen." Peter is convinced he knew, there was no way this was coincidence. The atmosphere had changed from something the lonely sailor could hardly stand to this wonderful awkward silence. He could stay longer.

To Peter's relief thier food was out soon after Elias resumed his ranting about Gertrude. She sounded like a bitch. Not that he cared. He just picked up his chopsticks and began eating. The look Elias gave him when Peter ate with his chopsticks was golden. Confused fascination. 

"What?"

"How do you do that." The slight toly of his head as he studied the way Peter held the sticks and his piece of sushi between them was cute. Cute… fuck it really was Peter could think of no other word than that.

"Use chopsticks?"

"What else?" He snapped, far more gentle than the sailor was used too, at the amusement in his voice.

"Easy." He just grinned before being absolutely zero help as he popped the pice of sushi into his mouth.

There is a soft annoyed huff. Elias picks up his own in favor of the fork he had requested. He was not using the damn thing if Peter wasn't. The struggle of awkwardly holding the sticks and the several attempts to pick up one piece made the whole night worth it.

This sort of petty spiteful determination was new. He knew Elias was spiteful and wouldn't back down but this… this was a new level. The beholders hand was shaking with this new action as he lifted the roll to his mouth. . Shame it never made it. With the most uncharacteristically cute squeak Peter had ever witnessed from the man across from him the roll slipped from his hold and landed directly in his lap.

The squeak, the glare Elias shot at the food, then quickly turned to Peter with a "Do not!" was too much. The sailor laughed. He hadn't laughed like this in… had he ever?

It took awhile to calm himself, he didn't notice the eyes on them at his laughter. He did notice the embarrassed and far too aggressive way Elias brushed the roll off his lap. He had never seen Elias Bouchard flustered, his face was lit up a bright red, and Peter found he actually liked that look.

"Its not that hard." He snorted and moved to demonstrate still chuckling. "Just watch." He was good at watching it should be easy for him.

Peter demonstrated how to use them several times. He was half through his food when Elias finally tried again. Shaky as he had been before he did manage to lift the roll to his mouth and successfully ate it. The triumphantly proud look on his face was… it was nice. Cute was a strange word to put with Elias and this was the third time that night it had come to mind.

"Well done. Now just do it four more times." He sounded amused and the friendly, wait was that friendly?!, glare he got made him snort.

The rest of the date was rather tame. Elias managed to eat his meal and steal a piece of sushi from Peter to make up for the one he had dropped. The sailor didn't mind. He would end up paying, not a surprise, and branch off a moment to send the man who had proposed earlier into the lonely. All in all a nice night.

The night only got nicer when they walked back to the flat in silence. Elias liked to hear his own voice, this Peter knew, but the smaller man was content to let them settle into an easy silence as they walked.. Then when they arrived at the flat without words Peter was pulled in. Yes, this had been a very nice night.

\---

Elias awoke with a content sigh in the morning. He had only expected to lure Peter in for more sex, the last thing the CEO had expected was to enjoy his company as much as he had. When his eyes opened and he saw the space he had already known would be empty… empty… he couldn't help a pang of disappointment. 

It had been a very long time since Elias had found himself this fond of someone. So long he didn't realize right away what this feeling was. He liked to pester Peter and quite honestly, though he will never admit it, enjoyed it when the sailor did the same. The last he felt like this was… he was shocked when Barnabas came to mind. Sweet little Barnabas had won his heart and paid for it. As he finally moved to sit up he couldn't help but wonder if Peter would pay as well…

That was a worry for another day, for now Elias went about his morning routine. A shower, slipping into his most comfortable lounging clothes, and finally a nice book to relax with. Saturday was rare to be a lazy day for the man, but he could relax from home and keep an eye on the Institute all at the same time. He settled in to read, ignoring the judgemental star he received from the other end on the couch.

Elias Bouchard did not live alone. No he had one very spoiled and entitled child by the name of Iris. A long haired Scottish Fold who did NOT enjoy company. And most certainly had not enjoyed how loud said company had made her father.

The cat would most certainly show her displeasure later when Elias was too distracted to stop her. The little thing was as spiteful as her owner and far too clever for a cat. She had learned fast Elias would catch her more mischievous behavior before it could even start unless he was successfully distracted.

Later that day while fixing lunch Elias would hear his favorite mug shatter on the kitchen floor. He was not at all surprised and even less so amused.

\---

Peter was back on the tundra before dawn. He didnt stay the full night, never had after sex… but he almost had and he didnt know why. The bed was certainly comfortable but so was his own on the tundra! He was definitely spent and tired after multiple rounds, Elias seemed practically insatiable until he finally passed out… Thinking of Elias asleep and how peaceful he had been. A blush slowly spread as he remembered the night fondly.

Fuck.

The tundra left for sea five days early. Time away would help snuff out whatever emotion this was. Peter Lukas did not feel things. This would pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to give Elias a cat named Iris. I just had to.
> 
> Please if you guys liked this. Chapter leave a comment :D I love feedback! Even if it's constructive criticism!

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure what to rate this honestly? The sex inst really described? But to be safe gonna go M for now. I may eventually try to write a smut chapter? Maybe. No promises. I'll make it easy to skip if I do.


End file.
